The Gift
by kaos-one
Summary: Slash, Clex. Lex gives Clark a special gift. It's a drabble--no more than 100 words


Title: The Gift  
  
Author: kaos_one  
  
Fandom: Smallville  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously they aren't mine, and this has never happened. One could only wish...  
  
Summary: Lex has a gift for Clark  
  
Notes: Originally written for the pre-dawn Contrelamontre challenge on Live Journal. A half-hour time limit was given  
Clark slipped on his jacket and crept down the stairs as quietly as he could. He sometimes wished that his abilities included invisibility, and this was one of those times. If his father knew he was sneaking out to see Lex in the middle of the night, he'd never see the light of day again.  
  
But Lex had asked him to come to the castle tonight--he had a surprise for the younger man--and how could Clark say no? He'd never been able to turn down a request from Lex. Never wanted to. He'd take any chance to be able to see Lex; he could admit it to himself, even if he couldn't to anyone else.  
  
He sped through the fields to the castle, glad that it was springtime. Although the cornstalks in the fall couldn't hurt him, they were annoying and bothersome, whacking him in the face and on the rest of his body. If he were human, he'd have bruises all over the place.  
  
Lex answered the door with a small smile at Clark's knock. He very rarely gave anyone a bigger smile than that. "Clark," he said. "Right on time. Come on in."  
  
Clark gave him a warm smile as he entered, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Your parents didn't hear you?" Lex asked as he shut the door.  
  
Clark felt warmness flush over him at Lex's concern. "Nope. I was quiet. They're still asleep. So what's this surprise?"  
  
Lex smiled at him--a real, almost excited smile this time--and took his hand, something else he never did. Lex wasn't the touchy feely type. "It's back here," he said, leading a surprised and blushing Clark through the castle and out over the softly-lit patio and into the darker garden. He guided him along the path, away from the house, not saying anything. The light from the castle grew dimmer and dimmer as they walked.  
  
Finally, he stopped. They were in a secluded little area, a wide ring of trees surrounding them, the bright beds of flowers stretching out at their feet in the soft moonlight. It really was beautiful.  
  
"I want to show you something," Lex said softly, letting go of Clark's hand and stepping away. Clark felt somewhat empty without the contact of the older man's skin against his own.  
  
Too busy concentrating on Lex's face and the feeling flowing through him, he didn't notice the large telescope until Lex stepped back and rested his hand on it.  
  
"I know you love looking up at the stars," he said softly, taking Clark's hand again and pulling him to stand beside the telescope. "So I bought you this. I know you already have one up in the Fortress, but this one is more powerful, so I thought you might like it. You can keep it here if you're worried about your father getting angry."  
  
Clark smiled. Lex was always so considerate of his well-being. "Thank you, Lex. That means a lot to me."  
  
"Come here, take a look," Lex said, letting go of Clark's hand so that Clark could look through the telescope. "See the big bright one right in the middle?"  
  
"Yeah," Clark replied, looking at it. It was beautiful.  
  
"It's yours," Lex said softly.  
  
Clark stood at Lex's words and stared at the older man in surprise and a little bit of confusion.  
  
Lex gave him a small smile. "You're always looking up at the sky. I figured I could give you something to look at. And...maybe when you look at it, no matter where we are, you'll think of us. Our friendship."  
  
"Thank you," Clark said sincerely, smiling, his heart jumping. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. He told Lex just that.  
  
"I would buy you the whole sky if I could." Lex took a step closer, resting a hand on Clark's arm. "You deserve to have everything you want and then some. And--" He stopped suddenly and swallowed.  
  
Clark waited, hoping Lex was going to say what he thought he was going to say.  
  
Lex opened his mouth to continue, shut it again, pausing for a moment longer, and Clark thought that Lex might be nervous. Except he couldn't be, because Lex Luthor was never nervous.  
  
"I want to be the one to give those things to you," Lex finally finished quickly. He rushed on before Clark could say anything. "I know it all sounds so cliche, and I know it's not like me, but it's the truth, and it's the only way I can say it. You're the only one who has ever made me really want to be a good person, Clark, and I realize you probably don't feel the same way about me, but..." Another pause. "I love you, Clark. You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel. You deserve to know how I feel after all this time. I love you."  
  
Clark smiled. Lex had finally said the words that Clark had been longing to hear since the day he'd saved the older man four years earlier. Taking a deep breath, he hooked a finger under Lex's chin and drew his lips to Clark's own, catching them in a soft, sweet kiss. He pulled away a few moments later, and smiled, his heart jumping when Lex rewarded him with a wide one of his own. He finally got to say the words. "I love you too." 


End file.
